This invention relates to a method and device for treating and removing various skin conditions and lesions using flashlamps. There exists a multitude of common skin problem which can be caused by many reasons. Conditions such as excessive hair, age spots, freckles, superficial veins, wrinkles, acne, rosacea and collagen shrinkage due to old age to name just a few. There are many products and methods for treating such skin conditions. The methods can include one or a combination of external creams, chemicals, internal medications, laser devices, mechanical devices, and surgery.
These methods vary in effectiveness, pain, term of benefit, side effects, duration of treatment, and cost of procedure. Unfortunately, to treat all the various skin conditions generally requires multiple devices and/or treatment modalities. Because of this need for multiple devices and modalities to treat numerous skin conditions, a single device that could treat a great number of skin conditions would make treatments more accessible to the public.
Prior art methods such as Altshuler et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,511,475 utilizes continuous wave light as apposed to a pulsed light system. The Altshuler device does not create high peak temperatures in a short time span due to its continuous wave nature. This inability to create high peak temperatures in a short time span prohibits its use in a wide variety of skin conditions.
While another prior art method disclosed in Eckhouse et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,514,243 utilizes pulsed light. Its particular spectrum distribution pattern requires the use of a cooling gel to prevent discomfort to the patient. Unfortunately, the spectrum distribution pattern of the Eckhouse device may cause damage to the treatment area skin. Further, the lack of multiple lamps severely limit the range of skin conditions that the Eckhouse device is able to treat.